SOS bébé, LE RETOUR !
by Alexielle d'Angelyss
Summary: Suite à la demande d'une de mes revieweuses,CHLO007 les conséquences de SOS, bébé à bord !


Alors que Lord Voldemort, de son vrai nom, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldy-chou de son surnom chez l'ordre des plumés, finissait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son bras droit, Lord Lucius Malefoy, Lulu pour les intimes, Blondie Sr pour ses ennemis, un colis volumineux arriva !

Celui-ci fut déposé au centre de la table, tandis que les quelques fidèles qui avait été invités à regarder leur Lord déjeuner, tel un roi devant eux, se rapprochait afin de voir ce qui avait été livré à leur seigneur noir. Celui-ci, ouvrit d'un coup de baguette le haut du carton et demanda à Lucius de regarder dedans pour lui, celui-ci ne put qu'arrondir les yeux quand il y jeta un coup d'œil !

- Oh Merlin, ils se sont trompés d'adresse à Sainte Nunuche, ils nous ont envoyés des bébés ici !

- Lucius, arrête tout de suite tes conneries et dis-moi réellement ce que c'est !

- Tel que je viens de vous le dire Maître, ce sont des bébés

Un doloris bien lancé fit se tortiller de douleur Malefoy Sr sur le sol, tandis que Lord Voldemort, exaspéré par l'incompétence chronique de ces abrutis l'entourant, se penchait pour enfin connaitre le contenu réel du colis !

- PAR LES COUILLES DE MORDRED !

Il fixa du regard les deux bébés qui dormaient profondément au fond du carton, ne remarquant pas tout de suite l'enveloppe rouge coincé dans un , se releva, non sans mal et se re-pencha au-dessus du carton à côté de son maitre !

- C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent me rappeler quelqu'un ?

- C'est très bien Lucius, maintenant dis-moi ce que nous en faisons !

- Je vais d'abords appeler Narcissa, elle pourra s'en occuper le temps que l'on trouve un moyen de les renvoyez !

Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison, habillé de haillons apparut en s'inclinant profondément, refusant de regarder le maitre noir. Le blond lui ordonna d'aller chercher sa femme et la faire venir ici le plus vite possible !Alors que le serviteur partait chercher le plus vite possible sa maitresse afin d'éviter une punition, Lord Malefoy retourna son regard vers le carton, alors que les deux bébés commençaient enfin à sortir du sommeil magique dans lequel ils avaient été placés. Il se retrouva donc avec un regard orage pour le blond et onyx pour le brun, planté sur lui et le Lord noir !

- C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent me rappeler Drago et Séverus au même âge !

- Tu sais à quoi ressemblait Séverus à quelques mois ?

- J'ai réussis à chiper son livre de photos de naissance, très bon pour le chantage si vous voulez mon avis !

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Narcissa Malefoy, celle-ci posa son regard sur les deux bébés, debout dans le cartons à présent … Ses yeux s'agrandir démesurément … Elle se tourna violemment vers son époux, s'avança et le gifla ! Celui-ci ne comprit pas …

- Immonde crapule, SALOPARD, MONSTRE, je le savais, je savais que tu me trompais avec cette putain de brunasse qu'est ta secrétaire ! Et maintenant tu lui as FAIT DES ENFANTS !

- Mais Narcissa chérie … Je te jure que c'est une méprise, ce ne sont pas les miens …

- Nan, le brun est son portrait craché à cette mijaurée quant au blond on dirait Drago au même âge et oses me dire qu'il n'a pas un seul gêne Malefoy dans ses veines, cela se ressens à plein nez !

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais … Tu as fait des enfants à cette garce, occupe-toi s'en toi même !

Sa femme les laissa en plan, claquant la porte derrière elle avec fureur, sous le regard médusé de Lord Voldemort qui avait été trop surprit pour réagir, choqué et la joue rouge pour Lucius.

- Les félicitations sont donc de mises Lucius !

- My Lord, vous savez très bien qu'ils ne sont pas de moi … D'ailleurs ils sont où ?

Tous deux n'avaient pas remarqué le fait qu'ils s'étaient enfuis du carton, ils virent un bout de couche dépasser d'une colonne menant au laboratoire de potion du Lord noir. A peine avaient-ils le temps de les rattraper, qu'ils les virent, potions en mains, les visant !

- A COUVERT !

Les deux potions furent lancé vers eux, explosèrent au sol et les recouvrirent de substance verdâtre de la tête au pied ! Noir de fureur, le Lord brandit sa baguette, le doloris au bout des lèvres quand les deux fléaux prirent la poudre d'escampette en direction du hall … Se jetant un sort de nettoyage rapide, ils les suivirent pour y découvrir Narcissa Malefoy, au milieu de malles et de valises !Se stoppant, Lucius regarda sa femme, dans toute sa splendeur en train de donner des ordres aux elfes pour qu'ils lui apportent sa mallette de beauté.

- Ma chère …

- Silence Lucius, vous avez perdu ce droit, je pars immédiatement dans notre résidence secondaire ! Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici avec ces deux bâtards … Quel honte, quel infamie ! Comment vais-je pouvoir faire face à la haute société ?

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais … Dites à Drago, une fois qu'il sera de retour de me rejoindre ! Quand je pense qu'il est une tradition dans la famille Malefoy de n'avoir qu'un seul héritier pour éviter un partage des biens ! Mon pauvre enfant, trahis, rejeté … Comment lui annoncer que son père à jeter de lui-même l'opprobre sur sa famille ?

Tel une grande tragédienne, elle claqua des doigts et ses valises disparurent !

- Adieu Lucius !

Et elle transplana sans autre forme de procès !

Lucius se prit la tête entre les mains songeant qu'il aurait dut choisir l'homosexualité comme Séverus … Mais non, il fallait qu'il aime les femmes et résultat, voilà … Pitoyable !

Le Lord noir remerciait mentalement sa bonne étoile du fait qu'il soit asexué, tel qu'il n'entendit pas un sifflement d'horreur de Naguini ! Cependant, des sifflements furieux vinrent vite

_- AU SSSSECOURS ! AIDE MOI AVEC SSSSES SSSSAAAAALLLEEESSSS PESSSSTE ! SSSSSSINON JE TE LES BOUFFFFE_ !

Il courut vers le premier étage, se posant la question sur comment ces deux monstres avaient réussir à gravir les étages aussi vite. Il les découvrit, à cheval sur son serpent, en train de sautiller allégrement, aplatissant de leur poids le pauvre animal.

Il était proche de l'apoplexie en jetant un coup d'œil à sa chambre, ses armoires avait été vidé, sa collections de poignard planté dans différentes partie du mur et Naguini, enroulé dans les draps pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis que les deux mini sorciers jouaient à l'aplatir !

- Merlin tout puissant, je vais définitivement en finir avec eux !

- MONSEIGNEUR !

Il jeta un regard noir à Mac Nair qui courait dans sa direction alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éradiquer la menace pour sa santé mental que représentaient ces deux futurs sorciers en couche culottes. Il lui lança un doloris afin de le punir et laissa un sourire sadique se tracer sur son visage en le voyant gémir à ses pieds … cette sensation était vraiment jouissive !Il fit cesser le sort, laissant le mangemort haletant à terre se relever difficilement.

- J'espère pour toi que tu avais une bonne raison pour m'empêcher de tuer ces deux calamités !

- Monseigneur, j'ai trouvé ceci au fond du carton !

Son mangemort lui tendit une beuglante qui fumait plus que de raison mais qui n'avait, bizarrement, toujours pas explosé. Lucius le rejoignit sur ce fait, la mine défaite, les cheveux en bataille, les deux monstres toujours en train de sautiller allègrement sur le serpent géant du lord.

Le Mage noir ouvrit la lettre et la voix d'Harry Potter, hésitant entre le rire et la colère, retentis dans la pièce !

« Très pas cher Voldy chou et Fausse blonde Sénior,

Veuillez trouver ci-joint un cadeau des plus empoisonnées pour vos minables existences.

C'est avec plaisir que nous vous laissons, Sirius et moi, ces deux pervers, sadiques, emmerdant et ainsi de suite, à vos bons soins …Après une nuit à les supporter, nous vous les renvoyons, en espérant que vous aurez votre part d'intérêt dans l'affaire.

Pour information, sachez que ces deux saletés sont respectivement Séverus Rogue et Drago Malefoy dans ce qu'ils étaient il y a quelques années en arrière, toutes mes amitiés à Lady Malefoy pour avoir réussi à élever son connard de fils et d'être encore en vie !

Sachez que leur état est dut au fait que nous avons sciemment refusé leurs avances et qu'ils subissent les conséquences de leurs actes !

Au plus tard possible, le mieux présentement, vous deux victimes d'un Avada.

Avada Kadavrament votre

Lord Harry James Potter, emmerdeur à votre service

Et

Lord Sirius Orion Black, Maraudeur et farceur à ses heures

P.S : Comme quoi nous ne sommes pas des monstres, si vous souhaitez la paix, ligotez les ! Enfin ce n'est qu'un bon conseil, vous en avez pour deux mois comme cela ! »

Un rire démoniaque conclut la lettre alors qu'elle s'enflammait !

Lucius et Voldemort tournèrent la tête vers les deux terreurs, puis vers la lettre qui gisait en cendre par terre …

- OH …

- … MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT !

FIN


End file.
